PostMision
by MittaM
Summary: Al terminar una mision, la persona es incapaz de ocultarse. Se muestra tal y como es, y expresa sus emociones sin deseo de ocultarlas
1. Parte I

**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

En esta ocacion, ofresco una historia en torno a Naruto y Sakura. Aunque no me inclino mucho a favor de Sakura, la atraccion que Naruto siente por ella es algo que aprecio de forma positiva.

Me atrevi a pensar que, luego de una mision, al igual que cualquier viaje de negocios, una persona no estaria en condicion de recibir ordenes o de tener una actitud hipocrita ante alguien. Por ello enfoque sus estados emocionales de una forma cruda, como quien intenta mantener las cosas de forma legitima, real.

Me intero esperar al capitulo "Las lagrimas de Sakura" antes de realizarlo, aunque ya tenia la idea un tiempo atras.

Sin mas, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Post Mision**

Era un poco pasado del mediodía. Ya seria muy difícil que una nueva asignación surgiera, o alguna diligencia se le fuese asignada. Sin embargo, aun después de haber vuelto de misión, tenía un asunto pendiente. Tomar la tarde de aquel día para descansar no era una opción, no con el compromiso que tenia.

Resultaba difícil no poder descansar totalmente luego de una misión. Aunque fue terminada el día anterior, ya para hoy tenia que seguir cumpliendo los deberes que un medico ninja tiene. Era algo imposible de postergar.

Aun así, lo que le impedía tomar el día libre era algo más que una simple asignación. Aunque pudo haber sido un encargo dado por la propia Tsunade, en esta ocasión se había voluntariado sin dudarlo dos veces a tomar aquella diligencia, la cual no estaba totalmente dentro de su obligación. Lo más importante de aquel encargo era la persona que lo necesitaba. Por ello sabia que aquello debía ser tratado por ella. Era una responsabilidad con su equipo.

Es imprescindible dar una buena impresión. El paciente no debe sentir negatividad, cansancio, o incomodidad por parte del medico. Es necesario llenarlo de confianza en todo momento. Después de todo, le confía su dolor, su cuerpo, su vida al medico. Es lo que hacia aquello tan importante y delicado.

Siguiendo esa visión, Sakura peinaba suavemente sus cabellos, ayudando a que quedaran en el lugar correcto. No pensaba llevar botas altas ni guantes, siendo su asignación dentro de la propia aldea. Sin embargo, revisaba en el espejo que tan bien puesta estaba su ropa y que tan fresco estaba su rostro. Era algo que nunca descuidaría.

Antes de salir de la casa, soltó un leve suspiro para alejar cualquier rastro de cansancio de ella. Empezó su caminar a paso lento al estar a tiempo, y al saber el recorrido de memoria.

Empezó a recordar cuando pidió aquella asignación. Pensó que su actitud había sido precipitada en frente de Tsunade, pero supo que su decisión fue la mejor salida al asunto en cuestión.

000

-¿A dónde vas Sakura?

-Me iré a mi casa –Respondió Sakura un tanto cansada, con la puerta de la oficina abierta -. ¿Necesita algo Tsunade?

-¿Naruto también se fue a su casa?

-No lo se. Supongo

-Tráelo hacia acá.

Sakura cerró la puerta y se volteo hacia Tsunade. Creyó que no entendía hacia donde iba aquella conversación.

-Todo lo referente a la misión ha sido tratado.

-No me referí a la misión en ningún momento. Estaba hablando de Naruto.

-Con su permiso Tsunade, no se de que se trata esto. ¿Hay algo que no sepa?

Sakura se dio cuenta que el cansancio y el mal humor de la misión se estaba reflejando en su actitud. Sacudió suavemente la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Tsunade, quien permanecía inmutada ante la forma de responder de Sakura.

-Si te interesa saberlo, lo mantendré en vigilancia medica después de cada misión.

-¿Por qué?

-De más esta decir que uno de los factores es Kyubi. No tengo que responderte a más nada. Solo lo mantendré en análisis generales luego de cada misión. Si no te molesta, dile que lo estoy esperando.

Sakura no quería mantener contradicción, mas en el estado que estaba, pero vio que no había otra manera. No tenía ningún sentido lo que Tsunade pedía. Naruto nunca ha tenido necesidad de ser analizado o vigilado. Aquello era totalmente ridículo.

-Tsunade, por favor reconsidere. Lo que piensa hacer ni siquiera tiene fundamento.

Un fuerte golpe en el escritorio hizo que Sakura se callara al momento. Sabía que no tenía el fundamento ni la autoridad para ir en contra del mandato de un Hokage.

Tsunade bajo la cabeza y coloco su mano en la frente. Sabia que Sakura podía ver lo innecesario de aquella medida, pero no era algo que ella pudiese controlar. El Hokage tiene que responder a favor de los mandatos que resultaban en las reuniones y consejos. Aquella decisión era una de las muchas que ha rechazado, pero ha tenido que aceptar de forma obligatoria.

Sabia cual seria el resultado de aquella medida. Naruto se negaría rotundamente, lo cual traería conflictos y quejas en torno a la administración de Konoha. Aunque lo obligaran a someterse al procedimiento, o que se pusiese en contra de todo mundo, ambos caminos no terminarían bien, eso era seguro.

-¿Quizás tengas alguna idea que quieras compartir Sakura¿Alguna otra solución?

Conociendo la perspicacia de Sakura, Tsunade sabia que ya había pensando en la pequeña brecha que impusieron en aquella condición. Con que un medico hiciera un análisis era suficiente para cumplir las exigencias impuestas.

-¿Con que alguien ejecute el análisis y reporte los resultados es suficiente? –Pregunto Sakura, resaltando lo obvio.

-No veo ningún problema con esto. Eres del mismo equipo que Naruto. Te llevas bien con el.

-Lo entiendo Tsunade –Interrumpió Sakura, entendiendo que todas las pautas ya habían sido trazadas -. ¿Hay problemas si lo examino mañana?

-Ninguno –Respondió Tsunade indiferente, reconociendo la necesidad de un descanso después de una misión -. Puedes irte.

000

Ciertamente, su forma de responder llego a niveles groseros el día anterior. Debía tener en cuenta eso. Frente a su maestra era una ofensa. Mas aun, si su maestra era alguien tan importante como el Hokage.

Exhalo suavemente mientras sacudió la cabeza, disipando aquellos eventos pasados. Ahora solo quedaba la asignación.

Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de que, por más factores positivos que se intentaran sacar, al momento de poner el asunto en la mesa, resultaba algo ridículo y totalmente negativo. No pensaba ocultarle la intención de su visita a Naruto, por lo que sabia que aquel encuentro seria incomodo para ambos.

No sabía siquiera si Naruto respondería en agresividad contra ella. Aunque logro hacer caer esa responsabilidad como ella, sabía que Naruto no disimularía su rabia por el hecho de ser tratado como una amenaza. Aunque los años pasen, lo obvio es imposible de ocultar. Ser una persona con un demonio sellado nunca será aceptado por la gente. Era algo muy triste.

Llego al edificio donde estaba la habitación de Naruto. Subió las escaleras lentamente mientras miraba en rededor.

Al subir, Sakura callo en cuenta de que nunca había estado en la habitación de Naruto. No es que nunca haya tenido necesidad de ir, pero con tanto tiempo siendo miembros del mismo equipo, quizás seria un gesto de cortesía dar una visita, aunque desafortunadamente este no era uno de esos casos.

Llego hasta la puerta y se detuvo frente a ella. Se arreglo ligeramente la ropa y el cabello, y suspiro en voz baja. Extendió la mano y golpeo la puerta varias veces.

La respuesta tardo mucho mas de lo que había pensado.

Quizás, a diferencia de ella, Naruto debía estar durmiendo, aprovechando el tiempo libre que tendría ahora que la ultima misión había terminado. Quizás, incluso, estaba caminando por la ciudad, o también entrenando en la academia.

En cualquier caso, Intento no bajar la defensa, y espero pacientemente a que alguien respondiera. Seria incomodo si la puerta se abriera mientras estuviese preparándose para irse.

Al poco tiempo, se escucho un ligero golpeteo y el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta. Al abrir la puerta de golpe, Sakura se encontró frente a frente con Naruto.

En un instante, Sakura se percato de que la mirada de Naruto parecía cansada, distraída. De seguro estaba descansando, pensando de forma divagante. Sin embargo, aquella mirada fue ocultada cuando Naruto reacciono, cerro un poco la puerta y se enfoco en mirar a Sakura.

-¿Tienes un momento Naruto?

La pregunta de Sakura no tomo por sorpresa a Naruto, sin embargo prefirió responder sin decir palabra. Solamente asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraba con atención.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Ahora? –Reacciono Naruto de forma defensiva ante la petición.

-Seria conveniente ahora.

Naruto miro de reojo hacia el interior de la habitación. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente.

-1 minuto. Dame un minuto.

Al instante en que Sakura asintió con la cabeza, Naruto junto sin cerrar la puerta, mientras salio corriendo al interior de la habitación.

El sonido de cajas y objetos siendo arrastrados por el suelo, además del sonido de telas siendo sacudidas revelo la intención de Naruto. Sakura sonrió ligeramente al pensar en el deseo de Naruto de dar una buena impresión con un cuarto limpio y arreglado. Por suerte para el, este momento no requería un ambiente como ese.

Quebrantando la petición de Naruto, Sakura abrió la puerta lentamente. Enfocado en atestar envases de ramen debajo de la cama, Naruto sintió una oleada de pena y frustración al voltearse y encontrar a Sakura en pie, observando su pobre intento de limpieza. Sin embargo, la débil sonrisa de Sakura pareció aligerarle el golpe.

-Ya puedes entrar Sakura –Tartamudeo Naruto en forma torpe, aun sabiendo que ya no era necesario.

-Gracias. Naruto, yo…

-¡Oh! Disculpa que no pueda servirte algo de comer. Solo dame otro minuto. Puedo prepararte un ramen en un momento.

-No Naruto, no es problema –Interrumpió Sakura, intentando salir de aquella incomoda situación lo mas rápido posible -. Hay algo que debo decirte.

Naruto guardo silencio ante lo dicho por Sakura. Esta agacho un poco la cabeza, tomo un profundo respiro, y midiendo lo mejor que pudo sus palabras, explico la situación en la que se encontraba.


	2. Parte II

_Parte II_

Con las manos entrelazadas frente a ella, Sakura se mantuvo en silencio con la cabeza agachada. El silencio era incomodo, pero en ese momento era necesario. Lo siguiente que pasaría seria un evento incontrolable, fuera de su control.

Dándole la espalda, Naruto miraba hacia fuera por la ventana. Entraba una ligera brisa, la cual hacia que su cabello y su banda se agitaran suavemente.

Era insoportable querer saber lo que pasaría a continuación. Ni siquiera sabia de que forma Naruto reaccionaria ante la situación. Aunque había una pequeña posibilidad de total indiferencia, las reacciones negativas eran la mayor probabilidad en ese momento.

Con el agote físico y emocional que aun traía por la última misión, Sakura no estaba en la disposición de tener una confrontación de ningún tipo. A pocos segundos de aquel momento podía desencadenarse una negación rotunda, una discusión de palabras fuertes, o incluso podría haber algún momento de contacto físico; pero no planeaba responder a ninguna de ellas. Desafortunadamente, cualquiera que fuese el resultado, debía tragarse la reacción de Naruto y proseguir con el asunto que la tenia en aquel cuarto.

-De acuerdo.

La súbita respuesta hizo que Sakura levantase la cabeza repentinamente. Escucho muy bien las palabras pero sintió dudas sobre ellas. Naruto se había alejado de la ventana y volvía mirar de frente a Sakura.

-¿De acuerdo?

-Tsunade necesita que se realice ese análisis. De cualquier forma tendré que someterme. Ya hiciste el sacrifico de ofrecerte para hacerlo, y ya estas aquí. Hazlo.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa. Sintió un fuerte golpe por dentro, mientras se sentía ridícula al haber juzgado de forma tan baja a Naruto.

El Naruto incapaz de tomar una decisión sin apoyarse en el razonamiento previo ya no existía. Frente a ella estaba un Naruto que había aprendido a través de la experiencia que, aunque algunas cosas no son como uno las desea, es mejor tragarse la ira y pensar en la situación.

Mas aun, el Naruto que se había sumido ante aquella grosera asignación había prestado total atención a la situación de Sakura, respetando y agradeciendo la defensa que hizo a favor de el, y su sacrificio de tiempo y esfuerzo para que la situación fuera lo mejor posible para el. La decisión de Naruto no solo se apoyaba en querer tomar la salida mas agradable, sino en tener en consideración los sentimientos de Sakura.

Apenada, Sakura desvió la mirada de Naruto. Se llevo una mano a la boca y oculto un gruñido de frustración. No había necesidad de culpar su estado actual. En ese momento, al haber pensado en Naruto como alguien que no había madurado, Sakura termino viéndose como la inmadura del grupo.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema Sakura. Solo, terminemos con esto de una vez. Debes estar cansada.

Intentando quedar al nivel en que Naruto estaba manejando la situación, Sakura recupero la compostura y se acerco hacia el. Ahora que ambas partes lo veían como solo una asignación, no había por que seguir pensando en ello.

Naruto se quedo de pie esperando indicaciones por parte de Sakura, la cual parecía estar pensando profundamente.

En efecto, Sakura pensaba en la primera orden que debía darle si quería hacer el análisis. Sin embargo, se encontró abrumada al pensar en ella, aunque no sabía exactamente el motivo. Bajo la mirada un momento, a la vez que sentía como si un ligero rubor apareciese en sus mejillas.

-Por favor desvístete –Ordeno Sakura con el tono de voz un tanto baja.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, Naruto bajo la cremallera de su chaqueta, y se despojo de ella. Se quito la camisa que llevaba por dentro, y termino con el torso desnudo.

-Puedes empezar Sakura.

Pero, aun con el deseo de terminar lo mas pronto posible, Sakura se vio imposibilitada siquiera a dar un primer movimiento.

Sintió una fuerte mezcla de pensamientos ocurrir en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos un momento y pensó que iba a desmayarse. Intentando dar con un patrón común a la horda de ideas en su cabeza, se encontró pensando en Naruto.

Efectivamente, sus pensamientos giraban en torno de Naruto. No solo se remontaban hacia la tarde del día anterior donde se ofreció a ayudarlo, sino inclusive cuando habían iniciado su relación como un equipo hacia tantos años atrás. Encuentros, conversaciones, peleas, momentos buenos, momentos malos… Todos se encontraban presente en la mente de Sakura.

Por suerte, sabia cual era la causa de aquel conflicto mental. El terrible juicio que había dado sobre Naruto en contraste con la forma tan sincera y amable con la que se ofreció para facilitar las cosas fue un choque que no vio venir, pero sintió de lleno. Empezó a sentirse de forma tan terrible, que se obligo a pensar en otra cosa para evitar llorar.

-Empecemos –Dijo Sakura, con la voz un tanto entrecortada. Empezó a sentirse cansada, incapaz de soportar estar en aquel lugar por más tiempo. Sin embargo, sonrió lo mejor que pudo y tomo la cabeza de Naruto en sus manos.

Aunque podía incluso confabular con Naruto para dar testimonio de que había cumplido con lo asignado, Sakura prefirió evitar el cargo de conciencia y realizar el análisis de la forma mas superficial y simple posible.

Miro detenidamente los ojos de Naruto, examinando sus pupilas. Observo su lengua y el color y la dilatación de su garganta. Toco suavemente su frente y su cuello para revisar la temperatura.

Como era de esperarse, nada estaba fuera de lo normal, lo que hacia aquella actividad mucho mas incomoda e inútil de lo que había esperado. Se sentía como una necedad, una discriminación indirecta.

Sakura dirigió sus manos al pecho de Naruto. Al sentir esto, Naruto no pudo evitar desviar la mirada un poco mientras controlaba la vergüenza que sentía. Cualquier persona sabia que, aunque lo que se estaba realizando era ridículo, la situación era un tanto intima. Se encontraba semidesnudo siendo tocado por alguien hacia la cual tenía sentimientos. El hecho de que era totalmente innecesario hacia sentir como si aquello fuese algo voluntario. Solo pensarlo era algo mórbido.

Sakura hizo lo posible por no mirar hacia el rostro de Naruto. Se enfoco en recorrer con sus manos el torso de Naruto, en búsqueda de algún golpe o trauma que tuviese. Nuevamente no había ningún problema. Decidió terminar colocando sus manos en el centro del pecho y sentir su ritmo cardiaco. Trazaba un paso firme y saludable.

-Estas en perfecto estado –Indico Sakura en voz baja.

-¡Por supuesto! –Afirmo Naruto, recobrando la seriedad al volver al asunto en cuestión -. Y aunque tuviese algo, tengo a Sakura para que me ayudase. Jamás me confiaría en nadie mas para algo así.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior para evitar escapar un gemido. La fuerza de la sinceridad en las palabras de Naruto era algo insoportable. Los pensamientos que dieron lugar a su conflicto mental volvieron tan rápido como habían desaparecido. El la apreciaba tanto, que lo justo seria devolver al menos un poco esa atención, pero ni siquiera ella era capaz de eso. Era algo cruel, y le empezó a doler el pensar en ello.

-Además –Continuo Naruto, incapaz de sentir el deseo de Sakura de que no siguiera hablando -. No puedo enloquecer o morir aun. Tengo promesas que mantener y sueños que cumplir. Tampoco puedo dejar sola a Sakura de esa forma. Solo necesito eso para ser quien soy y no dejarme destruir.

Si Naruto no hubiese continuado su discurso, de cualquier forma se hubiese detenido abruptamente al sentir como Sakura se refugiaba en su cuerpo.

Las emociones y sentimientos que sentía en ese momento llegaban hacia Naruto por medio de la fuerza del abrazo que le propiciaba. Tenía las manos abiertas, extendidas sobre su espalda, sintiendo su piel desnuda.

Pensar en la forma en la que Naruto veía su vida como un medio para pensar y ayudar a las personas hizo que algunos sollozos escaparan de Sakura. Hundió su rostro en el hombro de Naruto, el cual sintió la humedad de las lágrimas de Sakura, las cuales surgieron por más que intento aplacarlas.

Naruto permaneció inmóvil. Pudo intentar corresponder el abrazo, pero pensó que lo mejor seria no hacerlo. Quería evitar sentir a Sakura mas incomoda de lo que ya estaba, sobre todo sabiendo que parte de sus lagrimas eran su culpa. Lo único que pudo hacer fue reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura y respirar profundamente.

-No es justo que por ser como soy, hago llorar a la persona que quiero. Eso es lo verdaderamente injusto de esta situación.

Aquella escena duro por más de un minuto. Sakura dejo fruir sus emociones sin ninguna restricción, incapaz de controlarlas. Naruto por su parte se mantuvo en silencio en todo momento, recibiendo las lágrimas y sentimientos de Sakura sin la más mínima queja.

Luego de un pequeño tiempo en el que la fuerza del abrazo disminuía y los sollozos iban disminuyendo, Naruto sintió como Sakura empezó a romper el abrazo. Decidió sonreír al momento de hacer contacto visual con ella, a fin de intentar animarla.

Pero el trazado de las lagrimas por su rostro, su boca entreabierta, el ligero sonroje y el brillo en las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos hicieron a Naruto incapaz de hacer algo mas que dibujar un rostro de asombro.

Frente a el ya no estaba la Sakura que había entrado en su cuarto. Habiendo bajado toda defensa, Sakura estaba inundada de emociones y sentimientos. En cierta forma era a causa de ser un ninja. Uno siempre debe mantenerse profesional, y evitar que los sentimientos nublen el buen juicio. Pero cuando estos toman posesión de uno luego de tanto tiempo reprimidos, son capaces de controlar a alguien completamente.

En ese momento, con el cuerpo creando un calor interno, y su mente insistiéndole el valor que tenia la persona en frente de ella, Sakura era incapaz de pensar fuera del contexto de Naruto.

Quizás sea una suma de factores casuales. El estado en el que ambos ya estaban, lo intimo de la situación que había empezado aquella escena, y estado actual en el que se encontraba. También podían ser sentimientos legítimos, profundos y ahogados por mucho tiempo con el pretexto de mantener la distancia, la amistad, con el motivo de pensar que, por un simple prejuicio, sentir algo por el fuese algo erróneo.

Incapaz de pensar en una excusa, el resultado era la forma en la que sus ojos se enfocaban a Naruto. Miraban mas allá del simple entorno físico. Miraban hacia su persona interna, la persona que sentía hacia ella sentimientos bien definidos, los cuales creían firmemente que nunca serian correspondidos. Miraban a la persona que siempre se mantenía firme, incapaz de dar la espalda a alguien y excluir a quien no se lo merecía.

Naruto era una persona hermosa. No solo en sus rasgos físicos, sino también en alma y espíritu. Era una persona abrumadora, que acogía en su bondad a quienes deseaban sentirla. Y en ese momento, Sakura se sentía inspirada, atraída hacia el, y lo mejor de todo era que se sentía suave, agradable. Se sentía hermoso.

Naruto vio como Sakura cerraba los ojos y juntaba los labios. Un par de lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, y su sonroje aumentaba.

Sintiendo la velocidad que tomo su corazón, Naruto sostuvo con algo de miedo la respiración. La forma en la que Sakura estaba entregada, sumisa en la escena, dibujaba los pensamientos que tenían; no había sentido en pensar en otra cosa. Trago en seco al momento, sintiendo calor generarse en sus mejillas.

-Sakura… Yo…

Aun teniendo dificultad para hablar, Naruto perdió el poco enfoque que tenia al sentir las manos de Sakura sujetando las suyas. Aun tenia los ojos cerrados, pero entrelazaba con fuerza sus dedos con los de el.

-Naruto…

Al escuchar su nombre en medio del gemido que soltó Sakura, Naruto perdió cualquier deseo de hablar. Decidió rendirse ante el indeseado pensamiento de detener lo inevitable. Cerró con suavidad los ojos y se inclino hacia delante, sin romper el contacto de sus manos con las de ella.

Sakura sintió una alegría incontenible en ese momento.

No pudo evitar reír para sus adentros ante la sorpresa de lo inesperado.

Aun con los residuos de una misión recién terminada, con una asignación idiosincrasia, en un pequeño cuarto con poco cuidado y basura acumulada a simple vista e incluso oculta; ninguno de esos factores evito que su primer beso fuese algo tan hermoso, poderoso y maravilloso.

Sentir el calor de los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos hizo que su respiración se forzara. Sentía el fluir de la pasión y los sentimientos a través de ese contacto. Era maravilloso sentir la mutualidad del deseo por medio del contacto.

Rompiendo la unión de las manos, Naruto llevo con timidez las manos hacia la Cintura de Sakura, la cual devolvió el gesto entrelazando sus manos en su cuello.

Podía sentirse la timidez, la inexperiencia de ambos en el contacto. Parecía como si dos niños se estuvieran conociendo de forma intima. Hacia la situación inocente, pura y bonita.

Después de un momento, fue Naruto quien dio por terminado el contacto. Separo lentamente los labios de Sakura, robando un gemido de los labios de esta al momento de la separación.

Había quitado las manos de la cintura de Sakura, mas por vergüenza que por miedo. Antes de que ella abriera los ojos, giro la cabeza lo más que pudo para evitar contacto visual.

Sakura abrió los ojos, aun sintiendo la calidez de los labios de Naruto sobre los de ella. Vio frente a ella un Naruto con la vista alejada, sonriendo tímidamente, con los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello y una suave tonalidad rosada en sus mejillas. No pudo evitar sonreír de forma abierta y natural ante la escena.

Volvió a cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Se inclino hacia su pecho y lo beso suavemente, atrapando un poco de la esencia de Naruto. Apoyo su cabeza de lado sobre su pecho, el cual le ofreció un rápido golpeteo, el cual era la forma de decir de su corazón lo que sentía en ese momento.

Por temor a profanar el momento, ambos permanecieron inmóviles, sintiéndose el uno al otro.

Naruto acerco su rostro hacia la cabeza de Sakura. Inhaló suavemente la esencia natural que emitía, tan sutil, delicada y femenina.

No había forma de pensar en ningún tiempo fuera de ese momento. Ya sea los eventos que condujeron a el, o las posibles repercusiones, ese, aquel momento era el que controlaba la situación, y resistirse a el era inútil, y sobre todo, indeseado.

Fin.


End file.
